


You've Been on my Mind

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: He decides to blame Lance's Shakira hips, IT MADE ME LAUGH OK, Keith is oblivious and doesn't realize he's been steadily falling in love, Keith is pining for Lance bc of the prank, Kinda Crack, Lance is a Doof, M/M, One-sided?, and Lance wants him too but he doesn't know it, floorpotato's idea, not really - Freeform, read it how you want i guess, so it's not really mentioned???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance decides to "jokingly" prank Keith by seducing him. Easy-peasy. All goes as planned, until it doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Been on my Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [floorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorpotato/gifts).



> This made me laugh.

Lance, a seventeen year old boy, considered himself a sexual god. He was not a virgin, or, that is what he would tell anyone who asked (and occasionally even those who DIDN’T ask, and in fact did not want to know). Now, while Lance was TOTALLY a super hot bammin’ slammin’ bootylicious ladies man in his own opinion, he was also a man of pranks, and a man of memes. The best kind of man to be, if you ask him. It was from these self-formed notions that he planned what he figured would be the ultimate prank. It was admirable -- A personalized plan based on Lance’s obvious assets and the target of the prank.

He was going to, completely jokingly, completely innocently, seduce Keith Kogane. Not because he was gay, or because he actually wanted to have sex with Keith. (Psssh, who _would_ want to have sex with Keith? If anyone wanted to have sex with anyone, it would be everyone wanting to have sex with Lance. Totally. Yeah.)

And he was starting today; he would surprise Keith in the training room. ...Was it weird that he knew exactly where Keith was at all times? No, of course not -- Keith was his rival. If Lance didn’t know his whereabouts, he could sneak up on him at any time.

Lance finally rolled out of bed, showered, and paid extra attention to his daily skin routine. (He grew up with lots of sisters, all of whom were very generous with their “girl secrets” for being extra pretty.) The latino brushed his teeth and did his hair, before getting dressed in his normal t-shirt and pants, tying his jacket around his waist. He rolled up his long sleeves, partially because he wanted to show some skin and partially because it was actually getting pretty hot on that castle-ship. It was probably just him.

Once he was completely ready and deemed himself hot enough to go jokingly seduce Keith (not that he would _really_ try, considering it was a joke. A _joke_ ,) he exited his room and went straight to the training deck. Keith was fighting one of his stupid simulations, except his sword was all the way across the room, and Keith was kicking that simulations ass at hand-to-weapon combat. That talented fucker.

“Hey,” said Lance, and Keith did nothing but exhale to himself in annoyance and continue his battle. Lance pursed his lips; if there was one thing he hated, it was being ignored. “Hey! Keith,” he purred. This was partially the reason he decided to seduce Keith: admittedly he wanted attention from the red paladin. He stepped into the training room, and unsurprisingly both Keith and the simulation were too absorbed in their fight to notice him. Supposedly, anyway. Lance guessed that when he heard Keith’s even voice announce “end training sequence”, the shorter boy’s reflexes had spotted Lance and Keith had realized he wouldn’t be able to avoid him all day, as much as he wanted to.

“Ah,” Lance spoke, a pleased sound, “So you DID see me.”

“Of course I did. You were ruining my concentration,” Keith seethed.

“Are you trying to say you can’t take your eyes off of me?”

That might have been the case. “Oh, please.” Keith snorted instead. Lance did look especially good today. More of his honey skin was exposed than usual, and Keith couldn’t help but stare and imagine how soft that skin would feel under his hands, under his lips. He cleared his throat.

Lance was silent for a few seconds, and then he grinned, “Hey, Keith…”

“What?” Keith responded, a little too quickly.

“You looked really good, fighting out there.”

Keith was not used to praise. His cheeks practically glowed red like Christmas lights, and he cleared his throat, bringing his fist up to his mouth to muffle the awkward sound.

“Whoa, dude, you okay?” Lance asked, laughing softly.

“You….Just complimented me,” Keith responded, keeping his voice extremely measured.

“...And?”

“You don’t do that!” the red paladin exclaimed, trying to keep from waving his arms like he wanted to. He also kind of wanted to jump around and squeal and fistpump, but right now he wanted to yell at Lance way more than he wanted to celebrate the compliment. He took a breath, “WHY are you doing that?”

“Because you looked hot? I feel like it’s my humble duty to tell hot people when they look hot,” Lance explained, like that was the solution to every question that Keith had asked, like it was a perfectly respectable answer. Keith wanted to punch the taller boy.

“I…Nope. Bye.” Keith would have stayed and argued, but Lance didn’t seem sincere at all. He was fucking with him, wasn’t he? This was some kind of attempt to mess with Keith’s gay feelings, Lance was taking advantage of his sexuality, and that was one thing that Keith would NOT allow him to do. Keith turned around and walked straight out of the training room, leaving Lance to grin to himself like an asshole and go get some breakfast alone.

* * *

 

Lance had been at it for a week now: giving Keith random compliments, touching his leg at the dinner table, reassuringly squeezing his shoulder when he was frustrated at Red for being difficult. Keith was melting into it, he knew he was, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be upset at Lance when his touch sent electricity through his body. Maybe Lance wasn’t messing with him after all. Keith wasn’t used to affection, being an orphan. Most of the time, his foster parents were interested in giving him a place to live, not necessarily a place to call “home”. He’d had houses, and he’d lived with people; Keith had never had a home, Keith had never had a family until the Voltron crew came along. Keith was not used to intimacy, when someone was even somewhat decent to him of _course_ he’d fall in love with them.

And _of fucking course_ it had to be _Lance_ of all the goddamn people in space. Why couldn’t he have fallen in love with Shiro, or a decent, attractive human being? Lance was attractive, there was no way for Keith to argue with that, but “decent” did not describe the tall latino boy. Lance was fucked up, and broken, and optimistic, and funny, and… He was real. He was a real, perfectly flawed human being.

Fuck. Keith really _was_ in love. Maybe he was in love with Lance before, but if someone asked him about his little crush he would’ve said that it’d blossomed tenfold in the past week, even if…. Maybe, just _maybe_ , that wasn’t entirely true.

* * *

 

Keith and Lance are the last two people at the table. Pidge may or may not have stolen a robot from the Galra, and they’ve gone off of to tinker with and reprogram the little shit. Apparently it’s been giving them trouble for a week. Shiro and Allura are making “battle plans” (which is probably actually maybe definitely a date), and Hunk has been holed up in the kitchen cooking for hours. The mice skitter across the floor every now and then. Keith is reading, Lance is watching him. The taller boy’s dark blue eyes bore into Keith’s face from beside him; he’s not even being subtle about his staring.

Keith sighs after a few moments, slams his book shut, and swings his head to look at Lance. Lance studies the way the red paladin’s bangs shift at the sudden movement of his head. “What?” Keith deadpans.

“What?” Lance squeaks, composing himself after the initial surprise of Keith actually starting a conversation with him. Usually Lance initiated, and even then sometimes Keith didn’t participate in the “conversation”.

“What do you _mean_ , “what”? You’ve been staring at me for half an hour. What the hell do you want?” the shorter boy snaps, large, dark eyes narrowing.

“I….wanted to know….” Lance began, pausing for dramatic affect.

“Spit it out.”

“Do you wanna fuck?”

Keith’s mouth snapped shut, his retort lost on his tongue. “I--.......Um?” he managed, and he was blushing brightly, he could feel the burning of his cheeks. Shit. Um. He cleared his throat, and nervously tapped his fingers on the table.

“Yes,” he heard himself say.

“Really?” asked Lance, inquisitive. Was Keith messing with him? Not that it would matter, since Lance was messing with Keith.

“Really,” confirmed the shorter boy.

Lance stared at him, and then burst out into laughter. Keith didn’t look hurt, but he looked extremely confused.

“Holy shit, I got you! I fucking GOT you! I pranked Keith Kogane! I win!”

“You _what?”_ Keith asked, “I was serious. I want to suck your dick. I don’t get the joke. Fuck me. Why is this funny?”

Lance shut up real quick.


End file.
